The present disclosure relates to acoustic telemetry systems for communications in subterranean well systems.
Downhole acoustic telemetry systems have difficulty decoding acoustic communication signals when there is a high ambient noise level. There is a need to cancel out noise to improve the signal to noise ratio, so that the communication signals can be decoded. The well tool lengths are small compared to the wavelength of the acoustic communication signal, making spatial noise cancellation impractical. Electronic filtering is standard practice, but high noise swamps electronics.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.